Friday the 13th
by tori-black
Summary: The worst day of Lily's life-but at the end of it there's someone to comfort her.


Lily's eyes opened on the morning of Friday the 13th of June to see the clock reading 9:53.Oh shit. She got up, and looked in the mirror.. Her red hair is sticking up at all angles. Frightening. She swiped the brush through it a couple of times so now it's a little flatter, and quickly puts it up in a messy bun. Really messy. She ran over to my closet, and pulled out her uniform. It's really crinkly, but oh well. She put it on, then searched frantically for her shoes. When she couldn't find them, she opened her mouth to swear, but no sound came out. She tried to talk again, but couldn't. _This is what happens when I shout too much at Quidditch matches. she thought. _Dammit._ She finally found her shoes under the bed, grabbed her books, and ran to Transfiguration while smearing her lips with gloss. She opened the door, and Professor McGonagall looked up at her._

'Miss Evans, are you aware you're 1 hour late for this lesson?' Lily nodded, moving over to the seat in between her best friends, Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. 'And could you explain why you're late?' Lily thought for a moment, then shook her head. Well, she couldn't. She needed her voice to do that, and apparently it was on vacation. Lily sunk into her seat, aware that everyone was looking at her. '10 points from Gryffindor.' Lily cringed, got out parchment and a quill, and began to copy down the work off the board. She glanced up and saw James Potter looking at her with an amused grin on his face. She blushed and looked back at her work. Lily had had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. Along with half the other girls at Hogwarts. She ripped off a corner of parchment, and wrote to Ara.

Ara-

Couldn't you have woken me up?

Lily

She pushed it over to Ara's desk, who read it, before writing back.

Lily-

Sorry but you looked so dead. Why didn't you explain that to McGonagall?

Ara

Ara-

I lost my voice from shouting too much at Quidditch yesterday. And when I FINALLY woke up I couldn't find my shoes. And look at my hair! 

Lily

Lily-

Shouting for James you mean?

And yes I've seen your hair. It's scary.

Ara

Ara-

Shut up. I'm starving, did you save me any food from breakfast? Anything?

Lily

Lily-

We meant to but we sort of forgot. 

Gus

Gus-

Forgot! How could you forget? What's wrong with you? My stomach's about to collapse in on itself!

Lily

Lily-

You'll just have to live til lunch. And I saw you blush when dear Jamesie was looking at you.

Ara

Ara-

I hate you! And that's not funny!

Lily

Lily-

Ah, but it is. Very much so.

Ara

Lily-

Just tell the guy you like him.

Gus

Gus-

Are you crazy?

Lily

Lily-

No. 

Gus

Gus-

You know perfectly well Lily won't ever tell him.

Ara

Gus-

Exactly. I'll never tell him. Can we move on now please? Anyway, he thinks I'm a total loser now so…

Lily

Lily-

You're hopeless

Gus

Gus-

Whatever

Lily

'Miss Evans! Will you stop writing notes and come and transfigure this pumpkin into a carriage!' Lily winced and shook her head slowly, much to the amusement of the rest of the class. 'Miss Evans, get up here immediately!' Lily pointed to her voice box, shaking her head. 'Yes, Miss Evans, you!' Lily rolled her eyes. 'Miss Evans, get out of my classroom immediately, and you will join me here tonight at seven for detention.' Lily opened her mouth to protest, then, remembering her voice was gone, picked up her books, and walked out, kicking Ara on the way.

'Ow!' Ara exclaimed, but quickly shut up at Professor McGonagall's glare.

'Potter, get up here and transfigure the pumpkin.'

********

Lily's day just managed to get worse. Someone charmed a cloud to follow her and rain on her for 2 hours, lightning included, and at lunch she got pushed into the middle of a food fight, and was splattered with mashed potatoes. She got three assignments; her homework was actually eaten by Hagrid's dog, lost 48 points for Gryffindor, had her detention with McGonagall a double, and during that detention had to clean the mixture of slime, toenails and teeth from the walls which had been sprayed there when someone accidentally turned the Jogettin they were transfiguring inside out, then kicked it across the room. 

At the end of it, she'd missed dinner, and gone to have a hot shower to make herself feel better. Unfortunately, someone had used up all the hot water, and her shower was stone cold.

The only good thing was that she could whisper. But only really quietly. And you had to be really close to hear her.

So now she was standing in the astronomy tower, looking out at the stars, when a tear rolled down her cheek. Then another. And another. Until she was sobbing into her hands.

'Lily?'

She looked up, and James Potter was standing there. _Oh great. Just what I need, James to see me like this. She wiped some of the tears off her face._

'Are you ok?'

Lily started to nod, then shook her head. 'No.' she whispered. 'Today's just been shit.'

He smiled. 'It wasn't that bad.'

'Yes, it was. You only saw about half of it. Less than half.' She couldn't help it. She sobbed again.

He cringed. 'Don't cry. I hate it when girls cry.'

'Nobody's making you stay.' She sobbed again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him so she was crying into his shoulder, then lightly kissed the top of her head, and stroked her hair with his other hand. Lily looked up at him questioningly with her tear-stained face. 'Why are you here anyway?'

'Looking for you.' he answered.

'Why?'

'Because I like you.' Lily didn't say anything. She didn't want to, in case he meant only as a friend. 'And because' he continued. 'I wanted to do this.' He leaned in and kissed her. She was in shock for a second, then kissed him back.


End file.
